But He Loves Me
by a-rock-n-roll-suicide
Summary: IN HIATUS. Infamously notorious criminal Alexander DeLarge gets involved with gang leader Julia's younger sister and abuses her. Julia, being protective, teams up with the police force to help stop Alex before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Some of you who have favourited and reviewed my Love is Pain story are most likely wondering where the hell I've been. Well, where I've been is I have update**d **Love is Pain, but only on deviantART. So if you want to, you could check the story out on my profile, which is: ****.com****. If not, I'll try to start updating on FFn as soon as possible. **

**So now that we got that out of the way, now for something completely different. (Hehe...Monty Python reference,) This story, the one you are reading now, is kind of unique. I don't want to claim there are no stories like this in the CwO fanfiction community, (one I've not explored much outside of FFn and DA; but it is sort of small.) but I don't see a lot of these.**

**A quick summary of the plot: Julia, seventeen, is the leader of a night gang. Her gang doesn't do any major damage or ultraviolence, mainly petty theft, the occasional beatings of their enemies, (not too severe, mind you; not enough to hospitalize them or worse) and sometimes arson of old abandoned warehouses. During the day, Julia is still rebellious, though she's more promiscuous than anything by day. Her younger sister, Natalie, fifteen, who's the complete opposite of Julia, soon gets herself involved in a violent relationship with the infamous, notorious King of the Thugs himself, Alexander DeLarge. Considering Alex is abusive, Julia knows she has to get Natalie away from him before it's too late, but her parents won't believe her and Natalie will defend Alex loyally until her dying day, so Julia teams with the police to help catch Alex and put him behind bars before he puts Natalie in ICU. **

**Official summary (the one you will see before you click to read the story): Infamously notorious criminal Alexander DeLarge gets involved with gang leader Julia's younger sister and abuses her. Julia, being protective, teams up with the police force to help stop Alex before it's too late.**

**Note: I partly based Julia's style on Lisbeth Salander from the Millenium series by Stieg Larsson. But only fashion-wise. Julia is mostly unlike Lisbeth. **

**Warnings: The main element in this story is domestic abuse because it happens to Natalie. There will be some disturbing content, which earns this fic an M rating. Unlike Love is Pain, which has Alex to be, although very very flawed, someone trying to change for his love interest, this Alex is very very very very dark, evil, gruesome, and abusive. Kind of like the canon Alex, except you see more (or rather, **_**read**_** more) ultraviolence than the MPAA allowed back in 1971. **

**Also, this story will be put up on DA too.**

**- a-rock-n-roll-suicide**

It was a cold, chilly night that night; Julia Craig could see her breath every time she exhaled. If she were a normal, decent person, she'd either be indoors or with a heavy winter jacket instead of a light but sturdy black motocycle jacket. But she's not normal, nor was she decent, and the black motorcycle jacket was part of her gang uniform. Along with the black jacket, she had on tight black leather pants, and black boots for kicking if needed. Her gang (it _was_ hers; she was the rightful leader) didn't wear hats, like other gangs did. And unlike most gangs, they hardly ever beat people unless it was necessary. And in their terms, necessary meant either self-defense, or someone did them wrong and it was no minor offense. Still, Julia had her knife concealed along with a taser.

At the moment, Julia and her gang were on a mission. There was another gang who promised them money for something Julia's gang did for the other, but they ended up embezzling the money. So naturally, Julia and her friends were pissed. They had to show the other gang a lesson. They had to be hard. No bad deed goes unpunished, just as no good deed went unrewarded.

"Daria," Julia hissed to her second in command, "go watch for police. We wouldn't want to get loveted." She and her gang used very little nadsat slang. They all detested it, thought they were above shitty slang, and that being somewhat civilized, they should use mostly proper English, mixing in a few choice slang words they actually liked. "Anita and Isabella, keep guard. Make sure you stay close so that I can call if I need backup." The three members nodded and went to their respective duties. Julia sauntered over to where she expected the wrongdoing gang to arrive. Surprisingly, only the leader showed up tonight.

"Welly welly well," a male voice boomed. She expected it to be Alex DeLarge, the wrongdoing gang's leader, but it was Dimitri, better known as Dim, who showed up. He was, you guessed it, the dim one of the bunch, and quite burly. He was an excellent fighter, which is why he was in the gang at all. "What brings you to this neck of the woods, little sister, eh?"

Julia detested Alexander DeLarge. He was so cocky and arrogant and thought everything belonged to him. Not to mention the fact that he was an insane sadist, a pig, and a rapist. Dim, however, she could stand. In fact, she kind of liked him when he wasn't with Alex. He was a little bit dim, but he made up for it with being sweet whe he wasn't drugged with the moloko plus shit and when he wasn't with Alex. Dimitri, which is what Julia called him, reminded her of a puppy dog.

"Hello, Dimitri," she said warmly, showing that she didn't want a fight. "You got that money you owe us?"

Dim frowned. "Sorry, devotchka, but Alex refuses to give any of the deng. He says it's his, that he earned it right and proper and fair like."

"Fair?" Julia laughed. "You mean he stole it? I know I steal, but at least I don't pretend I earned it. Anyways, he owes me for saving his ass from the millicents. I nearly got thrown in the stripy hole because of him! And I won't do it again, you can be rest assured on that. Never again."

"I don't messel Alex will like that odin bit," Dim said.

"I don't give a shit. Now run along and deliver this message: If I don't get the money he owes me, I will raise hell. I will make him regret the day he messed with me."

"Okay," Dim said, looking a bit unsure. Then he ran off.

Julia called her friends back and together they headed off in search of an old abandoned warehouse to set on fire.

Now make no mistake: As much as they loved setting stuff on fire, being the pyromaniacs they were, they made sure that not a single soul resisded in the building before setting it on fire. Not even if the person wasn't even in the building at the time. If someone other than them was in the warehouse, or if someone lived there, they moved on. No harm, no foul.

The warehouse they came across was huge and empty and it appeared like no one was there. However, things aren't always what they appeared, so they made a very thorough inspection. When they found it was abandoned, they went through again and dumped gasoline everywhere. Then, standing outside the warehouse, Julia lit a match and grinned.

She looked at her friends-she thought of them as friends and not just lackeys, another trait that differed from most gangs and their leaders-with a devilish twinkle in her eyes. "Ready?" she asked and they nodded.

They held their breath as she counted to three and then threw the match at the gasoline-soaked warehouse. They stood back at a safe distance and watched in awe as the building flew up in flames. They stared at the red and orange flames licking at the building, the thick black smoke escaping from the windows and doors and wherever it could escape.

After a few minutes of watching, Julia made a motion to leave. "I'm sure the millicents will be here soon and we don't want to be pressed with arson charges!"

Julia and Daria approached Julia's house. It was well past midnight. Everyone should be asleep by now. But Julia wanted to be safe, just in case her parents or her younger sister were awakened.

"Climb in through the window," Julia hissed to Daria. "But wait in the tree until I give the signal."

Daria nodded obediantly and went around back. Julia entered her dark home. Nobody's up. Silently, she crept through the house, making it to her room and closing the door. She opened her window and gave Daria, concealed in the trees, a nod to come in. Slowly, Daria climbed from the tree to the window and into the room. The two girls kissed, tearing off their clothes as they did so.

Julia wasn't sure what to classify herself as, and she didn't really care. She fucked what she pleased. There was no preference, at all. Not like it was anyone's business who she took to her bedroom.

The next morning, Julia awoke in her bed naked and alone. This was not uncommon. She had no idea what her mother'd think if she discovered Daria naked in bed also. Not that her mother was homophobic. Of course not, but her Mother would've had an aneurisym no matter the gender. Julia put on some fresh clothes-a black leather skirt and a band t shirt-and went downstairs for breakfast.

"You were out late last night, weren't you?" her mother said, putting eggs and toast and bacon with some orange juice at Julia's regular spot.

"Good morning to you, too, Mum," Julia said sarcastically.

Donna Craig rolled her eyes at her eldest child. "Good morning. Now would you care to tell me why you were out so late?"

Donna Craig was a single mother. Her husband Tom abandoned them when Julia's younger sister, Natalie, now fifteen, was an infant. As annoyed with her as she was, Julia secretly admired her mother's strength.

"We were just having fun and I guess time flies," Julia said. Her mother didn't know what she did with her friends at night, only that they always came home late.

"Try not to stay out so late, dear," Donna fretted. "The scoundrels like to come out at night, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Mum," Julia reassured her. "I'll be fine. I got me taser on me at all times."

Just then Natalie came bounding down the stairs. She was totally unlike her older sister. While Julia tended to go for a rocker look, Natalie's style was girly; she wore blouses and skirts and hideous frilly things that repulsed Julia.

"I heard that the warehouse by old Marlon White's house got set on fire last night," Natatie said with a pointed look at Julia as she sat down and started to eat her breakfast. Natalie knew to an extent what it is Julia and her friends did at night. But she didn't know everything. "Saw it on the news."

"Did you now?" Julia said, looking at her bacon.

"Yes. It was destroyed. Unsalvageable. The police are out looking for possible arsonists." This made Julia anxious. What if they found out that she did it?

"Well, in that case, I hope they do catch that person," Julia said, clearing her plate. "I'm going to be off to school. Bye, Mum. Come, sis."

"You didn't do it, did you?" Natalie asked on their way to school. Natalie was a freshman while Julia was a junior.

"Bloody hell, Natalie!" Julia exclaimed. "You think I'm an arsonist?"

Natalie shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Natalie, I don't do arson," Julia insisted untruthfully. "I only commit petty thefts. That's it."

"Well, I wish you would stop," Natalie said. "You're gonna get caught one day and Mum will be angry with you!"

"Like I give a shite," Julia mumbled.

Julia was in the girl's restroom, her knickers removed. Julia was positioned so that her back was to the boy who was in there with her, her skirt hitched so that the boy's finger could have easy access to her throbbing center. The boy pushed his finger in out, in out, making her gasp and moan and plead for more.

Everything about this scenario was hot for both parties involved, especially since it was forbidden, as not only were they in public, but in school, too. The boy inserted two more fingers as Julia squirmed and writhed, gasping and moaning and losing her composure. She tried to keep quiet, not wanting any authority figures to hear their secret naughty tryst. But was hard to do, she found, when she tightened around his fingers and she knew she was close.

"Faster," she panted. "Harder!"

He happily obligated and went faster and soon she climaxed and let out a passionate cry. As she straightened herself in the mirror, she feared that she was heard and was motionless for a moment. The coast was clear.

When she stood, she noticed the boy unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked, panicked.

"It's your turn to give me a handjob," he said, pulling out his manhood, thick and hard in his hand.

"Later," she said. "We're gonna get caught!"

"No, right now," he insisted, grabbing her hand and putting it around his cock. "I'll be quiet. Just real quick. I won't last long."

So she started pumping and his breath grew laboured and heavy.

The boy was right; he didn't last long-only four and a half minutes-and came on her hand. She quickly cleaned her hand, trying to rid herself of both the substance and the smell.

"We should leave seperately, as to not arouse suspicion," Julia suggested. He let her leave first and she quickly exited the bathroom and suddenly, she ran into the principal.

"Well well well, Miss Craig," he said sternly. "What are you up to?"

"Me, Principal Morris?" Julia asked innocently. "Why, I was just in the bathroom."

"Where's your hall pass?" he inquired and she mentally cringed. She left the bloody thing in the bathroom and it wasn't like she could go get it, because the boy might still be in there.

"I don't know, sir," she said. "Must've dropped it."

"Come with me, young lady," he said and grabbed her wrist.

He dragged her to his office and sat her down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Miss Craig, I wasn't born yesterday, nor am I a fool," he said soberly. "I know _exactly_ you were doing with that boy in the bathroom."

Her face paled. _Oh fuck,_ she thought. _He's gonna tell my mum._

"You need to behave, young lady," he said and shook his head. Morris was a rather young principal, only thirty. And quite attractive, too. All the girls, including Julia, (albeit secretly) swooned over him. "This behaviour is no way a young woman should act. Please learn to have some class."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, gazing at his piercing blue eyes. She lusted for him. She fantasised about having her way with him, or the other way around.

"All this disobedience, mostly coming from you, stresses me out. And I'm no good as a principal when I'm too stressed out."

Julia gulped.

"Miss Craig, you know how low your grades are? Unacceptably low. And your behaviour, especially your very naughty behaviour today, is also unacceptable. What can we do about it?"

"Detention?" she guessed.

"I have an alternative," he said, confusing Julia. "Julia-if I may call you that-this alternative is rather...unorthodox, to say the least. In fact, I don't think it would be wise for you to tell anyone about this." He stood up and locked the door. She turned to see him unzipping his pants.

"P-principal Morris?" she stuttered. "S-should you really be doing this? You could lose your job."

"I could," he agreed, "but I won't, because you won't tell, will you?" He stroked her face.

Turned on, she shook her head. He grinned.

"That's a good girl," he said before giving her a deep kiss. It wasn't long before their clothes came off and he had her on his desk with him thrusting on top.

An hour later, she walked out, unable to believe what she'd just done. Julia just fucked the principal, something the other girls just dreamed about! And yes, he was good. He also told her not to tell anyone. He threatened her expulsion if she told a soul. So she promised to keep quiet. For her sake and his. And another thing they agreed on was that each time she got in trouble, she'd be in his office instantly, no matter how minor the infraction, for some proper 'punishment.'

"Where were you?" Daria said as soon she made her way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Principal's office," Julia said simply.

"For what?"

"Fornicating in the bathroom."

"With whom?" Daria said incredulously.

"Just some guy. We didn't go all the way. He just fingered me and then I manually stimpulated him and then the principal caught me."

"Well, what form of punishment did Principal Morris give you?" Daria asked.

Julia tried hard not to flush beet red, thinking of his punishment. "He gave me detention," Julia lied.

Luckily, Daria bought it. "You going?"

"Absolutely not! We got things to do this weekend, people to take care of." She was talking of Alex DeLarge and his gang.

"Yes, speaking of which, what the bloody hell are we going to do about them? You know their reputations, especailly Alex's. How can we fight them?" Daria asked.

"Maybe we won't have to fight 'em," Julia said. It was wishful thinking, though.

"You got to be joking, Julia," Daria said. "You know how his gang is. You can't get a confrontation with them-all of them, not just Dim-without getting into a big fight."

Julia sighed. Daria was right, as always. "Well, what are we to do? We need to get our money, but I don't want to fight them."

"Well, Jules, we all have to do what we don't want to do sometimes."

Julia smiled at her best friend. "How am I the leader and you only second in command? You're way smarter and more brilliant than me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I just noticed that when I uploaded this chapter, FFn cut off the link. So I'll just put my username and you can search: mygodtheykilledkenny. Sorry. Also, when Julia confronts Dim for the embezzled money the gang owes, I originally meant for it to be Alex to show up, but then I didn't want Alex to be introduced just yet, so I changed it to Dim. However, I forgot to change the line "only the leader showed up," to something else. Mea culpa. My bad. I know Dim isn't leader. Also excuse and ignore any spelling errors I may have made and are bound to make. Nobody's perfect.**

**- a-rock-n-roll-suicide**

Later that night, the gang made sure they were well prepared. More so than usual, because they knew what they had to do tonight: face Alex's gang, and there was no guarantee that they'd get away completely unscathed and without having fought Alex and co. Not only had they brought their tasers, but knives, chains, anything that can be used as a weapon. And of course, they all knew that just about _anything _could be used as a weapon.

"All right, girls, now let's not make the first move. I'll see if they would not like to come to an agreement, unlikely as it is, before we start fighting. Understood?" Julia said, giving a stern look to her girls. As benevolent and lenient she was as a leader, she could be stern if need be. Letting them do whatever the hell they wanted was no way to run a gang; neither was bullying them and playing the cruel tyrant a good way to go.

"Got it," Isabella said. They decided to go to the Korova Milk Bar, a hole-in-the-wall bar which served milk laced with drugs, because they knew Alex and them would be there. A lot of gangs started their nights here and drank the drugged-up milk so they can sharpen their minds up and can lose their inhibitions so they feel no remorse whatsoever so they can inflict violence and pain upon the poor souls who dared crossed their paths at night.

Julia and the gang never came to the Korova. With all the drugs, spaced out customers, and the vulgar depictions of naked women in submissive poses, she found it to be a tacky place to hang out. She downright loathed the place, and so did the others. She did try some spiked milk once, trying to fit in and see what the Korova's all about, two years ago, but the stuff revolted her.

When they walked in, they looked around and spotted the four hoodlums in the back, clad in all right except for the hat. She's seen them around before and could tell which one's which. She knew the leader, that would be Alex, was the one with the bowler hat and the false eyelash.

"Hi hi hi, my little sister!" Alex DeLarge said cheerfully upon seeing the four of them approaching. Julia rolled her eyes at his nickname. Why the bloody hell he insisted upon calling every female he came across as little sister was unfathomable. Other gang members did that as well, but Alex did it most often. "What brings you to the Milk Bar? Care for some moloko? My treat." He made a move to buy a glass of spiked milk, but Julia stopped him.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Alex. I'm afraid that won't be needed. We would like a word with you about something," Julia said in a civil, polite, business tone.

"About what, my sladky ptitsa?" Alex asked in an innocent tone.

"Can we go somewhere private? If you don't mind. If not, we can stay in here, not like any of those spaced out freaks will listen to us, since they're so far away in la la land. But I'd prefer if we went somewhere."

Alex chuckled. "We can itty off some mesto. You lead the way, my dorogoy devotchka."

So she led them all to a nearby alley.

"What's this all about, my love?" Alex asked again. "Not to be rude, but we got vesches to do, ultraviolence to inflict."

Julia again rolled her eyes. "This is about the pretty polly you owe us."

His eyes narrowed. "That deng is mine. _Ours_. We earned it fair and quare like."

Julia laughed sarcatsically. "Don't make me laugh, you bloody fool! You _stole_ that money. You've never earned a damned thing in your life."

"Like you don't crast," Alex said.

"I do, but at least I don't try and say that I've earned it, which I haven't. But you owe the money because we saved your arses from getting loveted, which resulted in our near loveting. So pay up."

Alex glared. "You messel you can gooly up to me and skazat me what to do? Do you know who you're dealing with?" he snarled.

"I know who you are," Julia said calmly. "Everyone does. Now I don't want a fight, but if it has to come to that, it will."

"You'll regret it," he promised. "Drasting with me shaika is a very gloopy decision."

"Would you knock that bloody fucking slang off and speak seriously for once? I just want my pretty polly and then we'll leave you alone."

"No one govoreets Alexander DeLarge what to do," he hissed and they fought.

It wasn't a very fair fight, but she anticipated that. They ended up losing, which Julia expected as well.

"Well, we won't be getting that money," Julia groaned. "Oh well."

The next day at school, Julia showed up with a fat lip and a black eye from last night's altercation with Alex's gang. Julia didn't care. She thought it made her look badass. Besides, she was lucky that she and her friends got out without being raped or even killed. It was well known the gang liked to gang rape women.

On her way to lunch, Julia ran into someone.

"Oh my bog, I'm so sorry!" a voice said apologetically, helping her up. When she saw who it was, she gasped. Alex DeLarge. Alex was in her grade and showed up to school on occasions, but those days were rare, extremely rare. "Hey, you're the devotchka I drasted with last nochy, were you not?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am."

"What art thou doing at the old skolliwoll? How about thou come with Uncle Alex to slooshy to some lovely Ludwig van and filly?" he asked.

The look on Julia's face was one of pure disgust. "First of all, you're the one who's never here. Secondly, I'd much be here than at your place doing sexual things with you," she snapped.

He just grinned, the smug bastard. "Who says we'd be doing sexual vesches?"

"I know you," she snarled, stabbing her finger in his chest. "I know that you take girls home for either a one night stand, or if they're not willing, to rape them. I'll neither be your one night fuck, nor your rape victim. I carry a taser on me at all times just in case a creep like you or your mates decides to take me home and force me to submit to your perverted desires. Okay? I hate you, Alexander _Burgess_, so much that I just used your last name, your _real_ one, that you discarded because you're so ashamed of your parents. So stay the hell away from me. I don't want your dirty fucking money. Keep it if you want. Burn it for all I care."

He just watched Julia as she ended her hateful and passionate tyrade. "You done?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," she said sullenly, glaring at him.

He walked away.

"Mum, I met a boy today!" Natalie said cheerfully as she and her older sister, entered the house.

"Did you?" Donna said as she washed dishes. "What's he like?"

'He's handsome, charming, nice, and a gentleman. He kissed me cheek and called me 'love' and 'my love.' We made plans to go see a movie later on."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Donna commented. "What's the boy's name?"

"Alex," Natalie said. "Alex DeLarge."

Julia gasped. "You're...going out with...Alex DeLarge?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is. Look, Natalie, I know Alex. I know his reputation. Did you know, Mum, that he likes to rape women? Or that he regularly beats tramps and steals their money?"

"Did you see him do that?" Donna asked simply.

"No," answered Julia slowly. "But I hear about it all the time."

"That's just idle gossip, dear. Maybe he does do a bit of petty theft, but you can't for sure know he rapes. You should be careful when telling things like that about people. You could really do damage to someone's reputation, even get them thrown in prison."

Great. So Julia is to watch helplessly as her own beloved little sister falls prey unwittingly to a sadistic monster. Wonderful.

"Natalie, I want to meet him when he picks you up to see a film, okay?"

"Alright, Mum."

Julia sat at the table when there came a knock at the door. Natalie, dressed to impress with makeup and all, jumped up to open the door.

"Hi hi hi, my lovely!" a sickenly familiar voice chirped cheerfully as Natalie let her date in. Julia groaned internally but kept her displeasure as subtle as humanly possible. No matter what she said she knew neither her sister nor her mother would believe the horrible things Alex did at night. She _had_,in fact, caught a struggling young woman in his arms, squirming and trying to get away as he pushed himself into her. Sometimes the girl was ten, sometimes she was a woman of thirty-three. It didn't matter. If she had a vagina and was human, there was no doubt Alex would find a way to take advantage of her. She could have alerted the police, but she didn't want them to ask what she was out at night, which was bound to happen if she told. Besides, Alex would find a way to find out who told and he'd get her. Secretly, Julia was frightened of Alexander "DeLarge" Burgess. Who wouldn't be, besides those who are willfully ignorant to his earned reputation. Idle gossip indeed. "How art thou, this nochy?"

She watched him come in.

"He certainly has a unique way of speaking, doesn't he?" Donna said, smiling. Julia seethed. Her mother was charmed by him, the lousy traitor.

"It's nadsat, missus," Alex said. "All the teens use it."

"Well, not my sister," said Natalie.

"Who's your sister...?" Alex started to ask but trailed off when he saw me. He grinned in recognition. "Welly welly well, little sister. You never skazatted you were related to this dorogoy molodoy beauty."

Natalie blushed and Julia supressed a gag. "You never asked about her. We only met twice before this."

"Where did you meet him?" Natalie asked.

"I went to the Korova Milk Bar to get some milk last night and I ran into him. Also today at school."

"The Korova Milk Bar?" said Donna. "Doesn't that place sell milk laced with drugs?"

"Idle gossip, Mum," Julia reminded her. "Anyways, even if it did, I'd just order a pure, wholesome one. What, did you think I'd really think spiked milk?"

"So, Alex, do you have a job?" Donna asked, going into 'Interrogation Dad' mode, as their actual father wasn't around.

"Yes, at night," he said. "I do odd jobs. I make a decent amount of money." _Odd jobs my ass_, thought Julia.

"What do you do during the day?"

"Besides school, I hang out at Melodia."

"The music store?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Corny name for a shop, but otherwise it is a good shop, fairly affordable and high in quality."

"What kind of music do you like?" Donna asked.

Alex's eyes lit up. "I love classical music," he said. "Especially Beethoven. I idolise Ludvig van very, very, very much."

Donna seemed impressed. So far, so good for Alex. Julia also noted that when speaking to their mother, Alex used standard English, sounding like a true gentleman. _Bullshit_, she thought. "What's your favourite piece by him?"

"The Ninth," Alex eagerly said. So Alex seemed to be keen on music. That was his one redeeming feature.

So on and on Alex talked with her mother and her sister. When Julia could not bear Alex's sweet good guy act no longer, she went to her room, put on her night clothes, and escaped.

**So next chapter, Alex will start abusing Natalie. Both emotionally and verbally and physically. Now, normally, in most abusive relationships, the violence doesn't start for a while and when it does, there has usually been a long history of verbal and emotional abuse that came before. But Alex is not usual. So I think he'd start the violence earlier. In the next chapter, Julia will also enlist the help of the police and Mr. Deltoid in catching Alex. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Alex," said Natalie when Alex came to pick her up one night. He was in his car, a nice, rare, Durango 95. She wondered how he procured it, as they're extremely rare and expensive. Maybe he's rich.

"Hello, love," he said, smiling that charming smile of his as she climbed in the passenger seat. "How art thou this nochy?"

"Dobby," she said giggling. "You?"

"Quite horrorshow, now that you're here," he said, kissing her hand. She giggled again and blushed harder.

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"The Korova Milk Bar, a mesto I itty to with my droogies on nochys where you aren't available."

"Doesn't that place sell dug-laced milk?"

He smiled in understanding. "Yes, but they aren't like other drugs. They aren't harmful. However, you don't have to have the moloko plus. They sell pure moloko, too."

"Okay," she said and frowned, looking down at her hands.

He kissed her cheek. "What's wrong, love?"

"My sister said you liked to rape women and beat tramps and steal their money. Is that true?"

Alex hesitated, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he said, "I have done some vesches I'm not entirely proud of. In fact, I am quite ashamed. But with your help, I think I can change. I _want _to change. You just need to help me."

She beamed. "Oh, Alex, I _will_ help you! Don't worry, you _will_ be good."

And then they got started. Alex drove fast, she noted. Real fast.

"Alex?" she yelled, as she could barely hear due to the wind.

"Yes, darling?" he yelled back.

"Could you drive slower?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's too fast!"

He gave her a glare, instantly scaring her. "What? Too fast? Is this relationship going too fast for you, too? Maybe we should break up!"

Natalie's eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry. Just forget it. Go as fast as you wish."

He grinned and resumed speeding. Finally, they arrived at the Korova, a hole-in-the-wall bar which Natalie would have missed if Alex didn't lead her right to it.

He walked to the bar. "Odin tass of moloko plus drencrom for meself, and odin tass of a pure moloko for my dama here," Alex said to the bartender, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, making her smile and blush.

Once they got their respective drinks, they sat at a sofa in the back of the bar. Natalie glanced at the decor.

"Wow, they certainly got some...colourful furniture, haven't they?" she mused, referring to the naked women statues posed in submissive poses.

"Aren't they zammechat, my lovely? So creative," he said, grinning. She merely nodded.

After they both finished their molokos, Alex decided to take Natalie for a walk along the Flatblock Marina. It was beautiful, looking at the water and the bright moon shining down in them.

"This is so beautiful, Alex," Natalie gasped.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it like the proper gentleman he secretly wasn't. "Only for the best, my sladky."

She giggled. "I'm the best?" she asked.

"Of course you are, my darling," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "I love you."

She stared at him in shock. "You love me? But we've been only going out for a few days!"

He chuckled. "My love, it only takes 1/5 of a second to fall in love. And darling, from the first moment I saw you, I knew that Cupid veck hit me with his arrow right in the heart and I must have you. And now I do, I am the happiest chelloveck in the world!" He put his lips on hers.

"Well, in that case," said Natalie as she pulled away, "I love you too."

Julia was watching some British comedy show on television when she heard her sister enter the house, seemingly more happy than usual on her dates with Alex.

"So how was your date with Alex, dear?" Donna asked as she did laundry.

"Even better than usual, Mum!" Natalie exclaimed, beaming. "He took me to the Flatblock Marina and he told me he loved me!"

Julia turned to face her sister, who stood in the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Julia lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Isn't this a little early to profess his love?"

Natalie gave her sister a look. "I'll have you know that it only takes 1/5 of a second to fall in love."

Julia rolled her eyes in response but turned back to her programme. She looked absorbed in her show, but really, she was deep in thought about Alex and Natalie's relationship. She's read about relationships like this once. Ones where the boy says "I love you" way too soon. Those tended to lead to abuse. And if Julia was right, Natalie's realtionship would take a turn for the worse soon.

Natalie was pleasantly surprised when she found that her older sister didn't question her further about her relationship with Alex, nor did she accuse it of being "unhealthy" or even "abusive." It wasn't any of Julia's business. Besides, Alex was a perfect gentleman. He treated her fair, and though he had a temper, he would never hurt her. She was sure of it.

The next night, they again went to the Marina. This time they sat down and looked at the water.

"Did your sister question our relationship?" Alex asked after a minute.

"No," said Natalie. "I mean, she did look sceptical when I said you said you loved me. But other than that, she said nothing."

"Hm," said Alex is a surprised tone. "That's dobby. I figured your sister would stick her nose in our business. I mean, she seems the kind of devotchka to do that sort of vesch."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Natalie snapped, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I just meant that...she seems the nosy type, that's all," he said.

She stood up and he did the same. "Don't talk about my sister that way! She may be nosy, but _so what! Don't_ talk about her that way!" she yelled.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me what to do," he said in a dark voice.

"Make me," she hissed. Suddenly, she felt a hand come up and slap her, knocking her to the ground. She felt the sting, but that's not what hurt the most. What hurt was that Alex, the boy who, just last night, told her he loved her, would even dream about laying a hand on her in a way that would harm her. Warm tears fell down Natalie's face. She looked up at Alex, who's face had an angry expression.

But soon the anger on his face vanished and in its place was regret, remorse, and sorrow. He bent down to help her up. "Natalie, I'm _so_ sorry! I don't know what came over me!" he apologised with fervor. "I told you, I do some bad things, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

She forgave him, but it was time to go home. As they drove, Natalie stayed silent but Alex continued to apologise profusely. Finally, they arrived at her home.

"Natalie, before you go in, let me apologise again. I don't know what came over me. Obviously, I have a temper problem that I need to work on. This will never happen again. I'll make it up to you tomorrow," he promised.

"Okay," she said quietly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Little did she know that he _would_ do that again, and that he _wasn't _sorry, and that it would only get worse from here.

Julia noticed the red mark on her little sister's face as she came in.

"Where'd that mark come from?" asked Donna.

Natalie blushed, further advertising her slap mark. Julia knew he slapped her and was filled with anger and hatred at his having touched her. Yet she stayed silent. She knew it was not wise to make an outburst and accuse him. Who'd believe her? Sure, she is right, but no one would dare believe her.

"I fell," she lied. "I'll be fine, I swear, Mum." She was speaking to Donna but she looked at her older sister, daring Julia to place the rightful blame on Alex. However, Julia still remained silent.

Julia did worry about Natalie. She knew that Alex slapped her sister, which isn't fucking OK with her. And she knew he would only go on to do much worse to her sister...he would kick her, beat her like a dog, push her, shove her, punch her...who knows? Maybe he'll even rape her. Julia couldn't stand and watch idly by as her sister was going to be abused by this monster, but she couldn't tell Donna, who'd only say she was digging her nose into where it didn't belong. And Lord knows Natalie would only get mad if she brought up the slap and Alex, and she'd deny he hit her, or even make up excuses for his behaviour. There was only one option.

And that was to go to the police force.

Now, she didn't have complete respect for them. They were brutes themselves and rumour had it that they sometimes beat people in the countryside. But desperate times often called for desperate measures, as the cliched expression went. So off the police station she went.

"Hello?" the woman at the desk said.

"Hello, Miss," Julia said politely. "I need to see the police chief. I need to talk about something with him. It's urgent." She made sure to convey the urgency on her face, make it clear as day.

Soon she's escorted to a room.

"What is it you want, Miss?" the sergeant asked. By his side was a man in his mid-fifties with thinning hair.

"I think my sister is going to be abused," she said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"'About to,' dear?" said the the sergeant said, raising his brows.

"Yes. You see, she's going with this guy and already he said he loved her and he's slapped her already. I know this guy and he has a bit of a nasty reputation on him and I just _know_ it's going to spiral downwards."

Both the mens' interests were fading until they heard the words _nasty reputation _and then they perked.

'Nasty reputation, you say?" the second man asked, his voice kind of oily and his smile sort of creepy. "Would you be so kind as to give us his name, yes? We won't rat you out."

She hesitated before saying, "Alexander DeLarge is what he's called. Real name being Alexander Burgess."

They men both gasped. Their eyes widened. Julia easily guessed that they have had to deal with his shite in the past. Perhaps they had some sort of personal vendetta against him as well.

"Alex DeLarge, yes?" the second man asked incredulously. "I know him. I'm actually his post-corrective advisor, yes. My name is PR Deltoid."

"Now, ma'm, we are quite interested in your case and we want to help, but there's just one thing that can prove to be very problematic," the chief said. "We need proof before we start accusing him of anything, even if it's true. Not that I doubt he'd do something like this, the rotten little bastard."

"I could gather proof," Julia said. "But it might involve spying."

The men looked at each other. "Spying, my dear?" asked the sergeant.

"Yes. You see, I am quite good at photography, so I could take pictures when I need to. But I have a few conditions which I need in order to be able to work."

"And those are...?" Deltoid prompted.

"I run a gang at night. Not a major gang, but we do spread mischief. I want immunity for that gang, which will be valid until we all are caught commit a major heinous crime. Not just if one of us does something stupid. All of us, as a gang."

They nodded.

"Another thing, you can have Alex and take your...whatever grudge you might have against him...you can beat him, but I want to kill him, if it gets down to that. That's all the conditions I have for now...Oh, wait. I don't want to get arrested for tresspassing and stealing. Also I need some backup just in case Alex suspects me. You know how violent that prick is."

They nodded again. "You got yourself a dear, young woman, yes," Deltoid said, stretching his hand out.

She gingerly took it and they shook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter includes non-con and coerced sexual intercourse.**

The next night, Alex showered Natalie with apology gifts and affection. The night after that, he asked her to meet his parents. So there she sat with Alex and his parents, dressed in her finest clothes that aren't too formal.

"So Natalie, how old are you?" Philip Burgess asked. He was a slightly overweight, balding, middle-aged man who worked a a factory along with his wife and Alex's mum, Sheila Burgess.

"I'm fifteen," she said, eating the pork chops Sheila cooked.

"Is that so?" Sheila asked. "Alex is fifteen, too."

"Yes," she said.

"Do you have a sister, Natalie? Or a brother?" asked Philip.

"Just a sister," she answered. "Julia. She's seventeen."

"Oh," said Sheila.

All through dinner, his parents only asked her questions and basically ignored their son. After dinner was done, Alex's parents both came to the conclusion that Natalie was a sweet girl and she was a good girl.

"You take good care of her, Alex," Philip said sternly, giving him a pointed look, which Natalie couldn't decipher its meaning.

"Yes, treat her like a princess," agreed Sheila.

"Of course I will, my pee and em," Alex said, giving Natalie a loving look. "I'll treat her _better_ than a princess!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Alex showed Natalie his room. He looked at her. "You aren't afraid of snakes, are you, my darling?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not particulaly fond of them, but I don't have a fear of them," she answered.

He showed her his snake, Basil. He also showed her his record collection, which were mostly filled with Beethoven and Mozart and other classical records, but also had a few Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin and Bing Crosby records.

"Now, love, I want to make something perfetly clear: I will give you anything you wish, but my record collection is off limits. It's sacred to Uncle Alex here. If you touch my collection without permission, you will regret it." His face had darkened at the last words: _you will regret it. _Natalie shivered in fear.

Then Alex's demeanor changed once more to kind instead of threatening. He sat on his bed and made a gesture for her to follow suit, which she did. "Dost thou like old Ludwig van?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I could never like his music. I tried, but..." She trailed off when she saw the angry, insulted glint in his eyes and the expression that scared her.

"How could thou say that about lovely lovely Ludwig van? It is blasphemous!" he yelled, making her cower in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, Alex!" she cried fearfully. "I just prefer pop music!" That last comment only made things worse.

Alex's blue eyes darkened dangerously as he inched closer to Natalie, who backed slowly away from him and his angry wrath. His fists clenched, making her eyes widen in terror. He raised them, posied to strike. And he did. And she saw stars as he struck her, knocking her from his bed to the ground. She felt warm liquid spill out from her nose, and she knew he'd broken it. She tasted bitter copper of the blood. She thought he'd be done with the last punch, but then he took her by surprise with another blow, this time to her eye. She cried out in pain.

And he kept on, beating her to the point of near inconsciousness.

When she woke up, hours later, her face ached. Her eyes opened and she saw the bruises on her face, thanks to a mirror. Her right eye was black. Her entire face was black and blue and stained red with her dried blue. Her lip was fat and red. Alex is by her side, his anger gone and in its place remorse resided.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, my love!" he said, his voice full of sorrow.

Over the next few days, it went on like this: He'd lose his temper over the smallest things and would hit Natalie and then apologise profusely and endlessly right after. But his abuse never ceased. Soon it progressed to verbal and emotional.

"You're music taste is cal," he said one day when they were at Melodia. She was in the pop section.

She looked at him, sort of hurt. He merely shrugged at her insulted expression.

"It's true. Pop music is cally and you're better off with _real_ music, the music I slooshy on a regular basis."

So he made her give up her Johnny Zhivago and Heaven Seventeen and instead listen to Beethoven and Handel and them, though she secretly couldn't stand it. She didn't say so, of course. She faked her enjoying it. He also made her dress differently-at least, at night he did. He made her wear a low cut white dress that exposed much of her skin and breasts and was short and skintight. He also made her wear boots and a matching bowler hat and false eyelashes on one eye like him. Basically, she was the female version of Alex. When they went to the Korova at night, he made her drink drug-laced milk instead of the pure, innocent kind. He wouldn't let her interact with his friends and they couldn't talk to her. He also controlled her daytime interactions, too. For instance, she was forbidden to even look at a boy who wasn't Alex or related to her, and he'd beat a boy if he so much as _looked_ at Natalie wrongly. Natalie spent most of her time with Alex, and when she couldn't, she had to keep her phone on her in case he called. And she just _had _to answer when he called, or she'd hear from him later. And she had learned by now that Alex was not someone you should cross when he was angry. She had faced his wrath so many, many times it wasn't even funny. It never was, of course.

When asked about her many bruises and cuts she received from Alex, she always lied and said she fell or accidently cut herself or whatever. And everyone always bought it. Everyone except Julia, who always held a trace of doubt in her eyes, But she never questioned anything, weirdly enough.

Many times Alex made Natalie cry. He abused her in many ways (except sexually, which he'd do in a few months) and accused her of things they both knew were untrue, including infidelity and being promiscuous. They knew his words were poisonous lies, but Natalie apologised nonetheless. She often felt inferior or worthless. _Maybe he's right,_ a thought she had many a times. He broke her stuff, often her most prized possessions were the targer of his violence. And she was always in tears as she watched her stuff being torn to shreds or being broken.

Alex was very ultraviolent with his words, too, often using them to put her down or demean her or attack her status as a woman.

"How many lewdies have you lubbilubbed, you vonny grahzny _whore_!"

"I don't know why I put up with you, you slut!"

Again, he often left her in tears. Of course, he apologised. He always said sorry. But he proved he wasn't sorry, and never will be, because the cycle repeats.

They were six months into their abusive relationship when Alex assaulted her for the first time. They were both in his room, on his bed, listening to Beethoven's Ninth. Alex kept looking at Natalie with a strange look in his eyes and his face. Natalie was young, but she was not naive; she could read him as lustful. She saw a bulge form in his pants. She felt him inch his way closer.

"Alex, what are you doing?" she asked, nervous, uncertain, as he peppered her neck with hungry kisses.

"I feel good, love," he said in a husky tone, ignoring her question. "You know why I feel dobby? Because I want you, love."

She backed away. "No, Alex," she said. "I'm not ready."

He looked at her in anger, making her cower in fear. "What do you mean, you aren't ready? You're mine, aren't you?" he growled.

She just looked at him. "But Alex..."

"No buts, Natalie! You love your dorogoy Uncle Alex, do you not? So why, then, do I have to coerce you to lubbilub with me?" He took a step towards her and she responded by continuing to back up.

"I'm just not ready, Alex!"

He scoffed. "Why? It's not like you're a virgin. I'm sure you've sodded hundreds of vecks, you grahzny whore!"

He grabbed her and through her on the bed, resulting in her crying out in pain of the force. He brought out a gag ball and placed it in her mouth so that she couldn't scream, or they were muffled. He taped it in so it couldn't get out until he took it out. He used his trusty britva to tear her shirt and pants. He removed her underwear and undressed himself. He tied her to his bed and fondled her breasts as she sobbed and let out muffled cries. He climbed on top of her and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't worry, love," he said in a mock-soothing tone. "Uncle Alex will take care of you."

He bit her neck harshly, drawing blood. He licked and lapped and sucked at the crimson liquid like a vampire feeding. All the while, Natalie screamed through the ball and sobbed as she suffered. Alex continued to bite her and paw at her roughly. His bites left not only marks, but he drew blood and ripped flesh out. His unloving, wanton caresses left marks and bruises were inevitable to form later on. Still Natalie knew the worst was yet to come. Alex's eager fingers invaded and probed her womanly area. And then he replaced his fingers with his tongue, tasting her. She wasn't pleasured like she would be in normal situations.

Finally, as the Ninth blared out of his stereo, he decided now was the time. He positioned himself at her entrence and, despite her unintelligible pleas for mercy, he slammed into her to Ode to Joy. She screamed through the gag and she cried as he took what she could never regain: her virginity.

The sadistic bastard relished in the blood staining and colouring her formerly pale thighs and the bruises that would form there later. He thrusted in and out and ripped the ball out of her mouth so he could hear her boo hoo hoo'ing pitifully and pleading for mercy that would never come.

"You like that, don't you, slut?" he taunted cruelly, his laughter mocking and jeering. He sneered at her and watched her writhe underneath him. Had she not been tied, he would have been amused at her fists pounding against him feebly. He moaned in evil wicked ecstasy as he felt her around him tight. As he moved she screamed in agony and he moaned in pleasure and the sounds of Beethoven resonated throughout the room.

Soon he felt himself climax and a split second before he came, he pulled out and came on her. She stopped writhing but continued her crying and her sobbing. Taking brief pity, Alex untied her hands and feet and let her curl into a fetal position on his bed. Then he left for some unknown reason. Natalie sobbed. Her womanly parts ached. Her body was sore. It would hurt to walk for the next few had bruises and bite marks on her skin from where he bit and pawed her like an animal devouring its meat. That's what she felt like. Meat. Worthless meat only useful for his sick twisted pleasure. Julia was right about him. Hell, she should have come to that conclusion when he slapped her for the first time half a year ago. But being a stupid, lovesick fool, she was too blind to see Alexander "DeLarge" Burgess for what he really was: a monster. A bastard who killed for pleasure. How could she have been so stupid?

She would leave him. And call the police. Have him put away so that not only did he not harm her again, but so that he'd never harm any poor young girl with the misfortune of crossing him ever again.

Soon Alex came back and she tensed. She looked at him and saw he has a bag with ice in it, which confused her.

"Come here," he said in an oddly calm, soothing voice. She did as he said, because she feared him. He had a washcloth in his hand cleaned off the blood and his semen and he placed the bag of ice on her womanly parts, making her gasp at first because of the coldness and then sigh as the coldness helped ease some of the pain. Still wouldn't help with the short-term walking difficulty, though.

"Why are you doing this?" she wondered, her voice hoarse from crying and sobbing and screaming.

"Because I love you," he answered simply, bemusing her further.

"You sure got a very funny way of showing it," she noted.

He looked at her with such sorrow and remorse it almost brought her to tears. "I do love you, Nat. I know I don't show it as much as I should anymore, and I just forced the old in-out in-out on you, but I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Normally that would have worked. Not today. Not after he so brutally raped her and damn enjoyed it, too.

"No," she said, surprising you. "I think...Alex...I want out. I don't want to get beat up for not liking your music or drink drug laced milk or be subjected to verbal abuse or violence at your hands."

She stopped her speech when she realised he was crying.

"But...you're all I have," he said through tears. "You're all I want. You think anyone's gonna want me? Nat, if you leave me, I'll...I'll do meself in!"

She gasped. "No! Please!"

"Then stay with me. So I'll be a better person," he urged, and she did against her better judgement.

Natalie was right; it did hurt to walk. She was sore all over, but her crotch hurt the most. In fact, to walk meant to suffer agony. So Alex allowed her to stay in bed for the remainder or the weekend. When it was time for her to go back home, he helped her. It hurt less because he tended to her wounds the past two days since he didn't want her parents to know he abused her. But she still limped and winced.

Despite Alex's apologies and promises to change, he did not change. He raped her again the next weekend, over and over again until the pain was too much for her to bear and she passed out. When she woke up, in even more pain than the first time he raped her, he was erect once more and Natalie silently braced herself for what was to come. But taking her off guard, Alex just made her kneel at the edge of her bed. He was still naked.

"What do you want from me?" Natalie whimpered.

Alex smirked eviliy. "What does it look like? I want you to pleasure me," he said, pointing to his manhood, standing straight at attention for her.

"With my...?"

"Your rot, love." He sighed in impatience.

She gasped. "I've never..."

He smirked and laughed. "You've never sucked any veck off? What a lie. I bet you've sucked every veck in town, you malenky slut." He grabbed her hair and she yelped in pain. He forced her to take him in his mouth. He was so big; she could barely fit his entire length. She closed her eyes and tried not to gag or hurl on him. That wouldn't go over very well, she predicted. All the while, he moaned loudly in pleasure. It felt like forever, but when he finally came, he held her so tightly, ensuring she'd swallow his load. When he was done, he released her. He redressed and left the room.

A few months later came their one year anniversery. For that Alex played the part of a loving boyfriend, showering Natalie with kisses, loving words, and gifts, pretending that he was always a good guy and he never put Natalie through the hell he put her through. Natalie saw through his act, and his sweet words of nothing literally meant, well, _nothing _to her, but she pu up with him because for one, he might beat her if she didn't participate, and two, she didn't want him to snuff him.

For the special day, Alex reserved for them a table at the most expensive resturant in town. He also bought himself a fancy tuxedo and her a very nice a beautiful yet expensive dress along with very pricey jewery. Now this _did _catch her off guard, as he never spends this much on her, his average budget being forty pounds.

She gasped when she saw the dress. It was red silk...pure silk, and when she put it on, it clund to her curves, but it wasn't sknitight, nor did it show much cleveage.

"Oh, Alex, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed and spun for him. He grinned in self-satisfaction.

"I picked it out for you myself," he said.

"How much was it?" Natalie pressed.

"Oh, Nat, don't shilarny about malenky vesches like prices. Just be grateful that I kupetted this dress for my dorogoy love that you are." He gave her a look that said to drop it.

So on they went to the fancy Italian resturant. He had put the reservation under the name Burgess as opposed to the name he usually used, something Natalie couldn't for the life of her fathom.

The waiter guy led them to a booth near the back so they could get some privacy to talk and eat in peace.

"This place is certainly nice, Alex," Natalie said hesitantly. "What did you bring me for, anyway. though?"

Alex looked surprised and mildly insulted at the question. "It's our odin year anneversery, love! Dost thou not remember it?"

"Of course," she said. "Though, it is rather...surreal to believe we've lasted this long..."

His insulted expression returned. "Why? Why is it surreal?"

She bit her lip. _Oh shit, _she thought. _I've gone and done it now! I've put my foot in my mouth just when we were having a perfectly nice night, the best night in months. The first day and night that he didn't hit me, call me names, or rape me, and I just blew it by insinuating something god-awful. _"Well, most teenage relationships don't last too long, only a few months."

He looked satisfied and Natalie let out a subtle sigh of relief. _I need to be more careful, _she chastised herself. _He could blow up at any moment._

And there's no telling when that moment might be.

When they got home, Alex slowed down his gentleman act and she knew this was the time to act the most obedient, as he's most irritable around this hour and when he's irritable...well, she knows what it's like to mess with him at this ungodly hour.

But sometimes, these things were unavoidable and he blew up at her out of the blue.

It started as a little quarrel when Natalie found out the price of her dress, jewelrry, shoes, and somehow, the resturant.

"You really shouldn't have spent that much on me, Alex," she insisted.

"As I skazatted earlier, Nat, it is no problem," he retorted. Soon the arguing heated up.

"Where in the bloody hell did you get the kind of money to afford all this stuff, Alex?" she demanded.

He gave her a dangerous glare, telling her to back down before he had to physically intervene. "None of your sodding business, soomka!" he spat. "Now drop it, please!" But she wouldn't. For some reason, she felt compelled to stand up for herself for the first time in, like, ever.

She knew the moment she looked into his eyes, which darkened from sky blue to navy as his temper flared, that she had made a very terrible mistake. And she regretted it as she felt his fists collide with her face and he climbed on top of her, beating the ever-loving snot out of her. And then he took his britva and stabbed her stomach and as the crimson blood stained he body and the floor around her, she felt herself succumbing to the all consuming blackness that enveloped her.

She didn't wake up for a long time. When she did, though, she was no longer in Alex's room, or in his apartment. She was in an unfamiliar room, one that was all too bright. She lay in some new bed with needles attached to her. There was an IV strapped in and a heart monitor. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a hospital room. She was in ICU.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie and Alex had been together for a year. That's more than enough time for Julia to gather all the infomation she's gathered and write up a report to give to Deltoid and the sergeant. The pictures she took were grotesque, him hitting her, him beating her...Julia even got photos of him on top of Natalie, her limbs tied to his bed, gag ball taped in her mouth. And photos of him forcing her to perform fellatio on him.

Yes. These photos will certainly screw him royally for the rest of his miserable life.

Julia often wondered if the men forgot about their deal but shook off the thought. They wouldn't, they didn't. And if they did, she'd remind them.

She told the lady at the desk who she was and was escorted where they met last time.

"Hello?" the sergeant asked, not looking up from his _Fangoria_ magazine, which Julia regarded with a small smile.

"It's me," Julia said softly.

'Who's me?" he asked with some impatience in his voice, still engrossed in his horror movie magazine.

"Julia Craig," she said. "The girl you made that deal with a year ago?"

He put down his magazine at the mention of her name and smiled, looking up at her. "Ah yes," he said. "I'd thought you'd forgotten about that."

She shook her head. "No. I just needed time to gather information." She put the briefcase she was holding on the desk and opened it, pulling out pictures, audio recordings of Alex insulting Natalie, and a report on their whole relationship.

"What have you got there?" He looked at one picture and grimaced. It was one of Natalie's face bruised and black and blue taken while she was asleep when she got back home after a weekend of Alex's relentless abuse. "Wow. You do take good pictures."

"Look at them all," Julia commanded solemnly. She watched in silent fascination at the facial expressions that the sergeant made while he looked over the evidence; disgust and anger and surprise coloured his aged features. When he came across one particularly grotesque photo of Alex raping Natalie, and the photos of her body after the act was done, his face turned deathly pale and he blanched.

"We...we need to get her away from that rotten bastard," he finally said after a long while. "And fast. Don't underestimate the fucker. He's capable of anything and everything."

She nodded her agreement and she and the sergeant, along with the rest of the police force, headed to Alex's flat. What they saw there, in Alex;s very room, came as a shock to them.

Blood stained Alex's carpet crimson red. And an immobile Natalie was unconscious in the middle of it. She was in an expensive-looking evening gown. Her stomach had a stab mark. Alex, naturally, was nowhere to be found. But that was the least of their worries. The sergeant looked at her wound.

"The wound's not too deep. If we can get her to the hospital in time, she'll survive," he said before calling for an ambulance.

They all rushed to the hospital alongside the ambulance. Everyone rushed to the ER as the medics wheeled Natalie in on a gurney. Everyone was forced to wait in the waiting room for a while. Then someone called for Julia.

"How...how is she doing?" Julia asked the doctor nervously, fearing and anticipating the worst.

"Well," the doctor said, pursing her lips, " chances are, she'll live."

Julia should be glad, but she still feared there were still repercussions. No one survives a severe stab wound without there being repercussions. "But?" she pressed.

"But she is in critical condition and she'll have to stay in the hospital for a while-maybe even for a fortnight. She has to heal."

"In ICU?"

The doctor nodded her confirmation. "Yes. I wouldn't see her right now. She's in a coma from where he beat her so hard."

Julia nodded solemnly. "I'll come back. I need to sort things out."

The doctor-Doctor Tipton-smiled softly in sympathy. "You do that. It's a damn shame these things happen. I hope that when she comes to, she'll see sense and get out of the relationship."

"You know about these then?" Julia assumed. "From just a professional view, having had probably dealt with cases like these before, or...? You don't have to tell me."

Doctor Tipton smiled in understanding. "I was in an abusive relationship myself. Took me nine times and a very serious ICU visit to realise I can do so much better. Don't worry that I just spilled my most personal story to you. I'm going to tell your sister my story with even more details. It'll help even more with trying to get her to leave that bloke who did this to her."

"Not like she'll have any choice," Julia replied. "I have enough evidence to prove who did it and all we have to do is arrest him and he'll be convicted."

"Good for you. I really hope he's put behind bars."

"As do I, ma'm. Can I...confide in you about something?" Julia asked, lowering her voice to just above a whisper.

"Sure, dear, what is it?" the kind doctor asked.

"I spied on them. For a year. It was all part of a plan to keep her away from that...ass, pardon my language. I know it's wrong, and I'm invading her privacy, but...it was all I could do. I teamed up with the police and his post-corrective adviser, Mr. Deltoid."

"Mr. Deltoid, eh?" She seemed to recognise the name. "His client being Alexander Burgess, yes? We've had to deal with his victims. Sadistic bugger doesn't know when to quit. Soon he'll be killing. I'm surprised he hasn't yet."

"Yes," Julia nodded. "That's who she's been going with for a full year. I tried to protest, but Natalie, my sister, got pissed when I so much as mentioned Alex in a negative light and my mother won't believe anything. I don't know what to do when we arrest Alex and he has his trial. What if they ask how I got the evidence? What do I tell them? I'm not exactly playing on the legal side here, so..."

"Calm down, hon," Doctor Tipton said, giving Julia a reassuring smile. "First of all, no, your methods of investigating aren't legal, but would you look at how fucked the government is. Excuse my very unprofessional mouth. They won't question how you got the evidence or if they do they won't charge you on account of the police force were working with you, not to mention, PR Deltoid, who as you will come to see, is a very important and powerful figure and no one will dare cross him. You got nothing to worry about, child. Just do your thing and whatever happens, happens."

Julia thanked the kind nurse and went to the waiting room to deliver the good and bad news and establish what happens next.

Julia had to bribe everyone to get them to get off their asses and actually _help _her find Alex-with promises of they get to beat him as they haul his arse down to the station in handcuffs. They had no luck in the search, however, which lasted seven days. So the police and Deltoid told her that when she saw him, she'd call them and they'd be there double quick.

It was one fateful day at Melodia. Julia had thought a good trip to the local record store might do her some good, help with the stress in dealing with the search for Alex, and visiting Natalie, who had just recently came to from her coma earlier that day. She was dazed and disoriented, and her memory somewhat fuzzy. But Julia succeeded in convincing Natalie that Alex was bad news. But still, Natalie still made excuses and managed to find a way to blame herself for her being in the hospital. Donna refused to believe Alex put her youngest daughter in the hospital and was almost certain that Natalie had just met with some freak accident, though Julia could've sworn she saw a flicker of doubt in her mother's eyes.

In Melodia, Julia looked at the rock section and grabbed a few records that suited her fancy, and then checked out the classical, namely Beethoven and Mozart. But when she reached that particular section, her stomach lurched and her heart stopped.

There he was, clad in a purple Willy Wonka-esque outfit with his signature cane and eyelashes. He was hatless.

Julia tried to hide, as she didn't want to be seen, but tried to make her way to the nearest phone.

"Well well well," his familiar voice said. She could almost hear his cocky smirk. "If it isn't my Natalie's starry sister. Tell, me, how goes it with the malenky devotchka?"

She seethed and turned to glare at him. "She's just barely alive, no thanks to _you_!" she spat. He chuckled, which only served to infuriate her.

"Is that so?" he asked mockingly.

"You could have killed her!" she accused loudly, earning a few stares.

He shrugged, totally and utterly blasé. "And if I did? So what? As if she's any use to me. She's only good as a human punching bag, and someone to give the old in-out in-out to."

The hatred and loathing in her eyes was so strong. "You monster," she hissed. Her expression turned to utter disgust and revolting as she noticed Alex check her out, as if he desired her. "Fucking pig," Julia spat. "I'm telling the police what you did and where you are."

He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him. "Not so fast, my sladky. Why don't you come with Uncle Alex and we can filly for a bit?" he offered.

She tried to get out of his grip but failed. "I'd rather die," she hissed.

A dark expression came upon his face. "That can be arranged," he said grimly, pulling out his knife and holding it to her throat. She gasped and her eyes widened, but she didn't say or do anything as he dragged her roughly out the music store and to the streets as he led her to Municipal Flatblock 18a.

When they reached his room, he shut the door and locked it. She looked around. Smart boy. He cleaned up the blood. Not a trace of it anywhere.

Alex putting a handcuff on her wrist broke her out of her reverie. She tried to get away, but he slapped her hard, knocking her onto his bed, where he handcuffed her left and right wrists to his bedpost. She kicked and flailed her legs like a fish out of water, or a toddler having a temper tantrum. Alex put a swift end to that by pinning her legs so he could remove her pants and underwear. He handcuffed her facedown on her bed and used his scissors to cut the rest of her clothes off. He gagged her with a tie he had lying around and straddled her, making sure, of course, that he used protection.

When Alex penetrated Julia from behind she screamed in agony. Tears streamed down her face. She was scared, she was hurting, and she was beyong pissed.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, _she chanted internally, a mantra of sorts.

She grew angrier at every thrust, and became infuriated when she heard him moan her name. She cursed him out. She watched the bed shake and groan at his movements and her unwilling movements. She winced as he groped at her like she was a piece of meat. Finally, after what seemed like an endless amount of time of torment, torture, pain, and hell, he finally gave one last (but very painful and hard) thrust and then pulled out and came on her back as he gave out cries of ecstasy.

She didn't know how long she was there, lying naked in a fetal position, her body sore and in agony. But finally, for some odd reason, he unbound her, and gave her her torn bits of clothing and she put them on. They managed to cover what needed to be covered.

"_You're...you're letting me go?" she whispered._

Alex shrugged. "Sure, if you want. Unless you want me to keep you captive." His eyes sparkled.

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, it's fine."

Julia limped her way home. When she reached her home and went in, her mother looked worried.

"_Jules, honey, what on earth happened?" Donna asked, noticing her daughter's torn garments, bruises, and the blood dripping from Julia's leg._

"_Never you mind, Mum, you wouldn't believe me anyway," Julia snapped and went upstairs to take a shower, leaving a confused and worried Donna._

Donna had no idea what's going on with Julia. She came home with her clothes all torn and mangled, just barely covering her intimate parts. Her hair's a mess. There's a slight mark on her throat. Her arm has faint nail markings. There are bruises on her thighs. A slap mark on her face. Blood is dripping down her leg. It couldn't be her period because Julia just got off. She knew because last week she spent over fifty bucks on chocolate. Not to mention she just washed a bunch of Julia's bloody knickers. And she meant that literally. So what was wrong with her eldest? Why won't she tell her anything? Donna was the woman who gave birth to Julia, so why won't she tell her what happened. Julia's last words suddenly hit her.

_You wouldn't believe me anyway..._

She remembered when she first met that Alex DeLarge boy that Natalie brought home a year ago. So nice he was, so polite. He addressed her as missus or ma'm. He seemed quite charming and sweet, so of course he seemed like a perfect match. But Julia detested him. She told Donna that Alex was a rapist. Of course Donna wouldn't hear any of it. It was idle gossip...or was it?

Donna's mind raced to when Natalie started getting bruises. She made excuses. She stayed by the phone at all times. Sometimes she seemed irritated, frustrated, or depressed. She made up excuses, the telltale signs of domestic abuse.

And then, the most recent event: Natalie's hospitaliation. She was found in a pool of her own blood in some sort of coma and only today she woke up. She was found in Alexander Burgess's house in a pool of her own blood.

Donna didn't want to admit it, but what if he caused Natalie's year of hell? What if he wasn't the nice guy she met? After all, some people did have a way of putting up fronts and making people believe they're who they're not. Could Alex be one of those people?

Julia scrubbed angrily at her skin. She already washed the blood off, but she wanted to rid herself of him. His smell, his marks, his...everything. Julia Craig hated Alexander Burgess, and she wanted him to die, to rot in hell, where he belongs, where he couldn't hurt a single soul ever again. What was he doing now? Wallowing in despair? Feeling ashamed and remorseful of what he did to her? No, fuck that. He was most likely doing it again to some other poor girl.

Julia felt bad for yelling at her mother, but her mother had no idea what shit happened on a day to day basis. Donna was so naïve about the world. She'd rather believe that it was some magical fairy-tale land Disney movie filled with songs, laughter, and pretty colours. She refused to believe that people could be as dark, villainous, and evil as Alex. It frustrated her to no ends.

Besides, she didn't want pity. What she wanted was revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Julia sat at the Duke of New York, drinking some alcoholic drink she couldn't remember the name of. She was thinking, thinking hard. She probably should be back home in her room, sobbing her eyes out traumatised at what had happened between her and Alex like most girls would, but she already had done her fair share of crying in the shower last night and she wasn't one to wallow in self pity. Not that she blamed any rape survivor (she refused to use the term _rape victim_) for being traumatised, but it wasn't her to act that way. She wanted revenge. She wanted justice. Compensation for his crime against not only her, but her sister. It wasn't enough that Alex had to _die_, but he also had to suffer, as he's made so many suffer at his hands as he looked down with that arrogant grin that made her want to punch him.

No longer did she care about the money he owed her. This time it's personal.

It was then that she noticed them. His gang: Georgie, Pete, and Dim, Dim being the loudest of the bunch. Where was Alex? she wondered but took solace in the fact that he was absent.

"Well well well," Dim said loudly with a grin when he noticed Julia. She gave a polite smile back. "No time, no viddy, Julia."

"Hello, Dimitri," she said warmly. "Nice to see you too."

"What has thou been up to?"

"Not much. My sister's been in ICU. Your leader put her there." Julia scowled at her own mention of _him. _

Dim frowned. "Sorry 'bout that, dama. Did he 'urt you, too?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid he did. Speaking of, where is he? You hardly go anywhere without him."

"I don't know," Georgie cut in. "That's what we've been skazating about. He was supposed to meet us at the Korova, but he never showed up. So after we finish our firegolds, we're going to itty off to his mesto to viddy what's up."

"Okay," said Julia.

"Can we confide in you, devotchka?" Pete asked and she nodded. "We know you aren't exactly fond of Alex. Well, neither are we."

Julia looked confused.

"He's been bullying us for as long as we've been in the gang," explained Pete. "And I didn't even want to be in the gang! He threatened me."

"We figured, Julia, that you hate him, and we're so resentful of him, that if we gang up on him, we could take him down."

Julia nodded, liking the idea. "But what do I get, other than revenge?"

"Well, for one, you could gain the pretty polly we owe you," said Pete.

"Also, we're working with this guy at the Muscleman Mesto-you know the place-called Will the English and we can crast for him and he gets some deng, and we get a share, and we'll give you a small portion of our share for five months. Is that fair enough?" asked Georgie.

Julia smiled. "Yes, I like that idea. So what's the plan?" And they informed her.

Julia stayed in the Duke and waited for them. They had left to get Alex, and it took an hour or two. Finally, she spotted them. Dim and Georgie were soaked to the bone. Dim was holding a tourniquet over his hand. The atmosphere was tense. For the longest time, nobody spoke. Alex was the one to break the silence.

"Well!" Alex said, making Georgie jump in his seat. "Now we're back to where we were, yes?" He laughed. "Just like all before and all forgotten. Right right right?" he prompted, looking at Pete.

"...Right," said Pete quietly.

"Right," a reluctant and fearful Dim answered, cradling his wounded hand, his eyes widened, anticipating Alex's next move.

Alex set his gaze on Georgie, prompting him to agree. "Right...," Georgie said.

"Well, Georgie boy!" said Alex with a smirk. "This idea of yours for tonight...tell us all about it, then!"

Georgie hesitated. "Not tonight," he said. "Not this nochy."

Julia wondered if Georgie was going back on their plan.

"Come come come, Georgie boy!" Alex laughed. "You're a big strong chelloveck like us all! We're not little children, are we, Georgie boy?" Alex's tone was mocking and sarcastic. "What, then, didst thou in thy mind have?"

So Georgie sighed, resigned, and told Alex of the plan and the health farm. What Julia had to do was warn the owner of the farm, a rich old cat lady by the name of Miriam Weathers and warn her that Alex was planning on paying her a little visit and she should call the police if he does come. When Julia did that, Miss Weathers thanked her but reassured her that she could handle some punk kid who dared trespass. Julia responded by telling her that she should be on her guard and have the phone ready just in case, and that Alexander DeLarge was not someone to be reckoned with.

Julia wanted to check up on her sister at the hospital, who apparently is doing better and better everyday. She's almost healed completely physically, and she is free to go home in a few days, but there is still psychological damage due to Alex's abuse and the hospital is requiring her to go to those battered women shelters for therapy for at least two weeks-more, if she shows no sign of progress, or if she thinks she needs further therapy. But she had to stay at home and wait for the call from Georgie signaling that Alex has been arrested, or the plan failed and they have to conduct an improved, foolproof plan.

Finally, after two and a half hours of sitting around the house waiting, the phone rang and she jumped for it.

"Hello?" she answered, hoping it was Georgie.

"Julia? It's me," said a breathless Georgie, who sounded as if he'd run a long way.

"Did the plan work or not?" she demanded. "What news have you got?"

"Yes," he panted. "It worked real horrorshow. He's been hauled off by the millicents and now he's been shvatted to the roz station. I think he snuffed her. We slooshyed her creeches from the inside, we were outside, and he seemed to have tolchoked her pretty hard from the zvook of it with some vesch."

She smiled, relieved. "So he's being put away," she said.

"Yes. Listen, we're still on the run to make sure we don't get loveted ourselves. We'll tell you the full story tomorrow at the Duke of New York, righty right? And there we will hand you the pretty polly we owe you, fair and square."

And then Georgie had to leave.

HEALTH FARM OWNER KILLED BY VICIOUS HOODLUM

ALEXANDER "DELARGE" BURGESS MURDERS MIRIAM WEATHERS

RICH CAT LADY DIES AT THE HANDS OF A BRUTAL TEENAGE ATTACK

These were the headlines Julia saw when she saw the morning papers. And satisfied, she grabbed several papers and walked towards the Duke.

They were already gathered at a table drinking some alcoholic drink and when they saw her, they waved her over, telling her to pull up a chair.

"What have you got there, devotchka?" Dimitri asked, gesturing towards the newspapers under her arm.

"These are the morning papers," she said, setting them on the table. "Alex has made the front page. He's famous now, or well, infamous, I should say."

Pete, Georgie, and Dimitri read the articles with a smug grin. "Well well well," said Dim, guffawing loudly, gaining the attention of several people. "Looks like Little Alex is notorious like!"

"Our plan worked, it did," said Georgie, grinning from ear to ear. "Here, Julia, here's the pretty polly we owe you."

She took the money from his outstretched hand. "Thanks," she said. She stayed and talked with them a while. She found herself starting to grow fond of them, especially Dim. He seemed a great brute at first, but he was a sweetheart. Julia noticed that while the group as a whole had a mutual fondness for her, too, but Dim was particularly attached to her. She caught the looks he shot her from time to time. And he was closer to her than anyone else.

Eventually, she had to leave to check on Natalie, so she told everyone she had to leave. Before she left the Duke, she felt Dim grab her wrist. Julia turned to look at him.

"How's about we have dinner this nochy? Just to show my appreciation," he offered.

"Yes, that would be nice," she agreed.

"I'll pick you up at seven, and I'll skazat where I'm shvatting you later."

And then they said their goodbyes, and Julia left for the hospital, making sure to bring one gazette so she could show Natalie.

At first, Natalie wouldn't believe Alex had killed Miriam Weathers. She claimed they had no proof, despite the fact that Alex had been seen right outside the health farm, they had heard her screams and his mocking voice, and she had called the police on him. It took both the doctor and Julia several attempts to convince her for about half an hour before she relented and admitted Alex wasn't a good person.

"You're right," said Natalie. "Alex is not good enough for me, for anyone, really. He's scum, he's disgusting. He's bad news, a devil disguised as a handsome angel. I was too blind to see. I mean, after he raped me the first time, my eyes started to open and I had somewhat of an epiphany-you know, that I really don't need him and I shouldn't be with someone who only wanted someone to manipulate and fuck and control. But he somehow tricked me with tears and threats to kill himself, and like a gullible fool, I believed. Meat, that's how he saw me. My only purpose, in his eyes, was to please him, to submit to his sick, perverted desires, to be his unwilling or otherwise sex slave and punching bag when he was in a shitty mood. He's a monster, a bastard who deserves to live and then die alone. I hate him. I never want to see him again."

Julia stared at her sister for a long time. "Nat, you don't know how happy I am that you've come to the conclusion."

Later, Natalie, fully healed except for several bruises and markings that would eventually fade, was admitted out of the hospital, but she had to go to therapy, her first session.

"I'll pick you up after," Julia promised, dropping her sister off at the shelter.

At home, Julia watched television programmes and read some crime novel when the home phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is there a Julia Craig there?" a familiar voice asked. PR Deltoid.

"This is her," she answered.

"Ah yes, hello, Miss Craig. I just called to inform you that Alex's trial is on the fourteenth, and it may do good for you to attend and testify, as well as your little sister, if she is able, yes?"

"Yes, sir, she just checked out today. We'll be there," Julia confirmed.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then, yes?" She agreed and they hung up.


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: **__I'm afraid I'm going to take a hiatus for this story. I'm already focused on _If I Burn_, which by the way, you should go read, so I have to discontinue _But He Loves Me_ for now. But as soon as I end IIB, I'll finish BILH. Another thing I need to add is I'm ending _Love is Pain._ I don't like working on it. Alex is way OOC, and though she isn't quite a Sue, Gale is totally an idealised version of me. I just don't enjoy working on it and there's no point in working on a fic that I don't enjoy writing anymore. If any of you want to rewrite it for yourself, go ahead, just give me credit for the initial idea. And I'll leave the story up so you can read it and still enjoy it and possibly have something to work with if you do rewrite it. The next update for _If I Burn_ is January 17th, 2013. Also I need more readers to read that fic. It's in the crossovers. It's a crossover with_ ACO_ and the _Millennium_ trilogy for those of you who don't read the story. One more thing: I need more tumblr followers: a-rock-n-roll-suicide dot tumblr dot com. It's my fanfiction blog and that's where the updates will be posted and announcements for things so I can stop writing chapters that are only author's notes. I'm only doing it this way now because no one really follows my fanfic tumblr except for, oddly enough, a 13 year old Portuguese One Direction fan, which I don't understand because I doubt my stories would be her taste and fandom._

_I also have ideas for future fics, though they aren't in this fandom and won't be written until _If I Burn _and_ But I Love Him_ are both completed and done:_

_-A Twilight AU AH (all human) fic where Bella Swan grows up as an young actress and it follows her relationship with Edward Cullen over the years._

_-Bella Swan gets raped and pregnant at the young age of seventeen._

_I think that's all for now._


End file.
